


2. Adjusting

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin isn't very nice at the start, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid!RK900, M/M, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Kamski’s solution is put to the test. Richard struggles to adjust to his ‘new life’. Gavin is absolutely no help at all.





	2. Adjusting

“Hello. My name is Wichard.”

_“He’s got a fucking lisp, oh my god!”_

_“Shut up, Gavin! It’s part of the program, okay? Hi, Richard. Do you know who I am?”_

“My scans indicate you awe Elijah Kamski.”

_“That’s right. Do you remember what happened?”_

“There was an expwosion. My mission was to pwotect Hank.” Richard blinked, finally sitting up and looking around. He was in some sort of lab, sitting on a table. He turned back to Elijah. “Where is Hank?”

“He’s at the hospital.” Gavin spoke up. “He’s unconscious but… He’s alive. Connor’s with him.”

“You uploaded your memory just before the explosion.” Elijah continued. “We’ve uploaded it into a compatible YK500 model until we can get replacement parts for your RK900 model.”

“I am a child?”

“Damn right, short stack.” Gavin sniggered. Richard looked down at the floor. It was closer than usual, he noticed, then he looked up at Gavin.

“What will happen now?”

“Gavin’s gonna look after you.” Elijah wrapped his arm around Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin smacked it off. “You’re going to feel different. You’ll want things that don’t make sense, and feel things that might overwhelm you, since your programming will now simulate the needs and requirements of a 5 year old child.”

“He gave me a fucking manual, you know that?” Gavin snorted.

“I don’t want this.” Richard looked up at Elijah. “Deactiwate me until I can be weturned to my owiginal model.”

“‘Deatiwate’, Jesus, fuck, don’t make me laugh!” Gavin sniggered.

“I want to be deatiwated!”

“Richard, Buddy, I… I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because androids have rights. I can’t deactivate an android without good reason.” Elijah whispered. “Look, kid… Just… give it a try, okay?”

“Okay…”

* * *

“I can’t believe I had to buy you a fucking booster seat.” Gavin muttered as he drove, Richard in the front passenger seat, sitting on said booster seat.

“I didn’t ask fow it.” Richard scowled, crossing his arms. Gavin glanced at him.

“Aw, are you sulking now, wittle baby?”

“I am not a baby!” Richard cried, suddenly gasping and throwing his hands over his mouth.

He hadn’t meant to do that… He hadn’t mean to express his anger and dislike. He never did that. He was stoic, the way he liked it, rarely showing emotion and only ever showing it to those close to him. He wasn’t one to easily express himself, but now…

“I’m sowwy.”

“You’d better be.” Gavin muttered. “You scared me to fucking death when I saw you all burned up…” Richard watched Gavin for a moment. He looked… scared? Upset? But he’d uploaded his memory, Gavin had no reason to be upset, surely.

They sat in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

“Here we go, home sweet home.” Gavin threw the door open, following Richard inside. “God, this is fucking weird…” He muttered, closing the door.

Richard suddenly gasped, jumping back and grabbing Gavin’s leg. Gavin looked down and laughed at the sight of Richard staring at the cat in front of him, looking him up and down with curiosity.

“It’s just Felicia. You fucking scared of cats now?”

“No!” Richard let go of Gavin and walked towards the bedroom, staying as far away from the cat as possible. Gavin rolled his eyes and let him do whatever as he pulled out his YK500 manual.

This was gonna be fucking hard work…

* * *

Richard sighed as he looked at himself in the bedroom mirror, his arms wrapped around himself.

He looked remarkably like his RK900 model. His eyes were blue, and his hair was black with a small tuft stuck out on the side. His face was chubbier though, and his frame obviously smaller. 3ft 3, according to Richard’s scans. Small, for a 5 year old.

Somehow, Elijah had found a jacket much like his own in his new size. It wasn’t made by CyberLife, but it was a familiar weight and style, and he was grateful for it.

He hated whatever it was he was experiencing though. It was almost as though someone had rounded up all his emotions and thrown them at him. He couldn’t stop _feeling_. And Gavin wasn’t helping at all.

The swearing and laughing made him feel ashamed, somewhat scared. He knew Gavin was just being Gavin, and he loved him, they loved each-other, and the swearing had never hurt anyone before, but now… it stung when he swore, he couldn’t explain it. He _knew_ Gavin, so why…?

“So apparently, you can- Hey, you okay?” Richard looked up to see Gavin standing behind him in the reflection of the mirror. He sighed.

“I’m fine.”

“Then why the tears?” Gavin asked. Richard looked back at his reflection, shocked to find he was crying. How had he not noticed that?

“I’m fine.” Richard repeated, wiping his eyes.

“Sure… whatever… so, apparently, you need the toilet and shit.” Gavin looked at the manual in his hands. “And you gotta eat the right stuff or you get sick or have low energy or whatever. You’re literally a real kid.”

“I won’t let it get in the way of work.”

“Work?” Gavin laughed. “You think I’m gonna take you to work like this? Fuck off, everyone’ll rip the piss outta you.”

“Just bebause I am in a child’s body, it doesn’t mean I can’t do my job!” Richard scowled.

Gavin thought it was adorable.

“Feisty little fella.” He chuckled. Richard turned away.

“Leawe me alone.”

“What? It’s a joke!” Gavin laughed. “You can’t take a joke now you’re a kid?” Richard closed his eyes tight. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t-

Gavin’s phone rang.

_Saved by the bell._

“Connor?” Gavin held the phone to his ear. “Hey, yeah, you okay? Yeah, I’m good. Richard’s fine. You wanna come see him? Oh, right, okay… Sorry, Man… At least Matthew’s there, yeah? Good… Sure, I’d love to. Okay, keep me updated, see you tomorrow.”

“What did he want?” Richard asked, not turning around.

“Hank’s not waking up, they’re not sure he ever will.” Gavin muttered. “Connor’s refusing to leave but Matthew’s with him so he should be okay… He wants to see you so he and Matthew are gonna come here for the day tomorrow and I’m gonna visit old man Hank. Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“Hey…” Gavin whispered, sitting on the bed. “Come here.”

“Why?”

“Just… come here.” Gavin forced a smile. Richard did as he was told. Well… it took several attempts to clamber up onto the bed, but he finally did it, sitting next to Gavin. “You okay?”

“Yes.”

“Your LED has been red all day.”

_Damn, he’d forgotten about that…_

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” Gavin sighed. “Look… I’m sorry, I know I’m an asshole and I’ve done nothing but tease you all day…”

“The teasing doesn’t upset me, you know that.” Richard argued.

“No, my teasing didn’t upset you when you were an adult. You’re a kid now, your emotions and stuff are gonna be different… I mean, I know what it’s like to be sworn at and laughed at by a guy who’s supposed to protect and love you, so… I should know better…”

“I-”

“You’re still you, I know that… but I know what you’re doing. You’re fighting the programming that makes you child-like, and I’m not helping at all… But you gotta stop or you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“I’m not a c-”

“You are a child. Right now, you’re a kid. You’re a kid and you’re programmed to behave like a kid. You’re gonna have a shit-ton more emotions and you’re gonna feel helpless and you’re gonna want to do shit that you don’t understand, but that’s okay. You do whatever the hell you need to. I won’t make fun of you anymore, okay?”

“Okay…” Richard whispered, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. His eyes welled with tears. “I’m sowwy…”

“Hey, it’s okay…” Gavin whispered, pulling the kid onto his lap and hugging him to his chest. “I nearly lost you yesterday… for good… I’m just… I’m just trying to ignore that and the only way I could think to do that was to laugh at you and I’m sorry. I’m not gonna do it anymore, okay?” Gavin whispered. “You’re gonna be okay… It’s just for a few months or so, we can get through it.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Gavin glanced up at the android kid who sat opposite him at the table, picking at his food. To be fair, if Gavin had half-burnt chicken nuggets thrown in front of him, he’d pick at it too.

“Eat four and I’ll find you some thirium ice-cream.” Gavin negotiated. Richard started to eat then.

Gavin had sworn to never have a kid. He hadn’t prepared for this at all.

After growing up in a household where he’d trembled under the hands of the one person who was supposed to make him feel safe, abandoned by his successful older brother who’d never been hit in his life, Gavin had sworn he would never bring a child of his own into this twisted hell-hole of an existence.

Well, here he was. Raising his android boyfriend who’d never been a child before.

Richard pushed his plate forward.

“Finished.”

“Awesome. I’ll get you some ice-cream, okay?” Gavin smiled, standing from his chair.

“T’ank you.”

_Fuck, he was the most adorable kid…_

“I won’t blame you if you wanna stay with someone else, you know?” Gavin whispered. Fuck, it’d hurt to say that out loud. “You could ask Matthew or Elijah?”

“I think I wanna stay with you.” Richard muttered. Gavin smiled.

“Alright, kid.”

* * *

_“Hank… The… The doctor’s told me you’re not going to wake up anytime soon… I blame the burgers… They made you unhealthy…_

_Richard saved your life yesterday… He’s a YK500 model now… We’re waiting for his new parts to be made. Gavin says they’re okay, but I’m not sure I trust him. I will, though, for now…_

_I wish you could hear me, Hank… I wish you would wake up and say it was all a joke but you’re not going to. I don’t want you to die, Hank… Please don’t die… I-I need you, Hank… I need someone to be my dad… A-and I need someone to walk down the aisle with a-and give me away, Hank… I-I need you to-”_

_“Connor?"_

_"Oh, hey."_

_"Hey. I am back now. You should go home and rest… I can stay with him.”_

_“I’m fine, Matthew.”_

_“Okay… Just… Try to sleep soon, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_


End file.
